Prince with violent perfume of gunsmoke
by TheBerkenstelClan
Summary: Liam comes to the Purple Kingdom for one reason... to kill Adrian Blake. But what happens when he realizes his own feelings? Cantarella. Yaoi, one-shot. M for suicide


** I wrote this story out of boredom. It's a one-shot. Also, I did something on my writing program, Atlantis. Now when I type, it sounds like a type writer and a dog getting kicked and a icecream truck bell and a bird and I don't know how to turn the sound off. AHH WHY! Its pretty entertaining but I cannot hear "Cantarella" in the backround. Enjoy the story of the prince dressed as a girl, disguised to go to a party where he is to kill the one he ends up loving!**

As the young male stepped into the dance hall at the castle's party, he looked around to see the other girls already chattering away with one another. He was incognito. Ordered to kill the prince of the ball. The prince of this country that will surely wage war upon his own country. In order to save the future of his own nation, he must take out the prince of this nation.

"Excuse me, young miss." A male voice rang from behind him. Turning, he saw none other than the prince he was to kill.

"Oh no, excuse me." He said, smiling. He had to play it off as a woman. He had to make the other believe he was who he was. Just a princess of another country, come to enjoy a nice evening in his castle.

"My, what beautiful blue eyes you have, my lady." The prince said, smiling down at the other. 'How pathetic.' He thought as he looked up at the other. 'He doesn't even know the one he hates the most is right in front of him…'

"Oh you flatter me, so much. You're such a charmer." The boy said.

"May I have your name, my beautiful rose?"

"My name…" he hadn't thought his plan through. At least, he didn't plan for the other prince to find him so easily! "My name? You may… you may call me whatever…"

"Then for the night, may I call you my lady? May I escort you to the party?"

"Me?"

"Oh yes, a beautiful rose like yourself mustn't be alone at such a wondrous event such as this." Was he serious? Escorting him to a party? Surely he would disagree. Under normal terms, he would say no. But he had to maintain his disguise. He had to be a girl. He had to be a beautiful princess and not the prince with a gun in his holster underneath the dress. Even so, he couldn't pull out his gun and take his life right here… it wouldn't be right. He would be caught and the other would get help. New plan: "Spend the evening with the prince and get him alone… and take his life"

"I would be honored if you would take me, your highness." He said, smiling. He had to even disguise his voice to sound like a girl.

"Your perfume." The other prince said, smiling.

"What about it?" Really? He was close enough to smell him? What a creep.

"It smells of… gunpowder?"

"I'm sorry. I must have picked it up when I walked by your armory."

"What is a beautiful flower doing down there?"

"I got lost… looking at your beautiful castle." He said, smiling.

"My, what a predicament! It must have been so scary for you to be down there!"

"Oh only for a small moment but when you came, I felt I had been rescued."

"I am always glad to be a help to a maiden in need. Shall we dance?"

"Yes please.". The two princes began to dance. He was the prince of the Green Kingdom. His name was Liam Goodrich. He was normally shy and weak. But he overheard his parents talking about war with the Purple Kingdom. Knowing he had to put a stop to it, he took his sister's dress and a wig and snuck off to the Purple Kingdom to take the life of Adrian Blake. However, as the night went on, something began to develop…. A small feeling deep in his heart… love. He began to fall in love with the other prince! He knew these feelings would be dangerous to his mission… he knew if he killed the other prince, he would regret it. He pushed his feelings to the side.

As the night went on, the two princes began to grow tired. Liam even began to feel as if he were about to pass out. Adrian took Liam out to the terrace.

"What a wonderful night." Adrian said, smiling.

"It is." Liam said, nodding. Now was his chance. He may not get another one like it. But as he reached his hand to the gun, he noticed the other prince moving closer. "What are you doing!"

"I'm so sorry." Adrian pulled back, scared. "I… got carried away. I'm sorry."

"You wanted to kiss me…?" Liam asked, shyly.

"I know it was soon. But this one night with you, I feel like I've always known you…"

"You do…?"  
>"Yes. But you're right. I shouldn't get into a relationship. After all, tomorrow is when we deploy tanks unto the Green Kingdom."<p>

"W-What…?"  
>"The Green Kingdom is expanding greatly. It'll be easy. They haven't an army. They only have exports that everyone wants to get their hands on. We plan to take out the main plants and then go after the royal family."<p>

"But what about their feelings…?"

"Oh, it shouldn't matter. They'll be dead… I told my father that it wasn't right. I told my father that I do not want this to happen. But my father is a brute man. My father thinks this is all we can do to stop the expansion of the Green Kingdom."

"Then…" Liam knew he had to do it.

"Although…" Adrian continued. "There's someone there I look up to… I sort of have a crush on him…"

"_Him_?" Liam asked

"The prince. Liam. He's so cute and sweet… maybe I can take him captive so his life will be spared."

"What about his parents?"

"To ensure the fall of the Green Kingdom, we must take out the King and Queen." Liam couldn't let the other kill his parents, quickly, he pulled the gun out and held it to the other prince's face. "What are you–"

"Don't you scream or I _will _shoot." Liam said, taking his wig off.

"L-Liam!" He screamed and Liam fired a bullet through his chest. Adrian collapsed onto the floor, in his blood, gasping for air.

"I'm sorry…" Liam cried as he dropped the gun. "I'm _so _sorry this ended this way…"

"…Don't be. I would do the same thing…" he smiled

"…Adrian… I'm sorry this couldn't have ended better…"

"Oh hush. I knew it was you… I saw you getting dressed… Liam… my_ prince_ dressed in all black with perfume of gunpowder… thankyou for giving me this one night to be with you." And with that, prince Adrian Blake of the Purple Rose Kingdom passed away. Taking the gun to his own head, Liam fired. Liam died instantly. Knights found the corpses of the two princes beside each other. The dual deaths of Adrian Blake of the Purple Rose Kingdom and Liam Goodrich of the Green Rose Kingdom. War was avoided and a grand ceremony was given for the two boys who were so close to being lovers.

The End


End file.
